Seventeen Ain’t So Sweet Especially When You’re A
by Padfoot'sHeartBelongsToMe
Summary: I'm not normal, and I've known that since a few days after I turned eleven. Wanna know why? Because, I'm a halfblooded vampire. That's why.


**Disclaimer: Jo owns Hogwarts, and basically everything else straight out of Harry Potter in this story…But I do own the new character, new ideas, and anything that isn't normally in Harry Potter…. :D**

**Seventeen Ain't So Sweet (Especially When You're A Half-Blood) **

**Chapter 1- She Was Never Normal**

_**"Well she never was the best **_**_  
_**_**Yeah at following the trends **_**_  
_**_**Stayed one step above the rest **_**_  
_**_**And even though it seemed **_****

_**Like the world was crashing on her **_**_  
_**_**Didn't let it hold her down **_**_  
_**_**Didn't hold her back oh no." **_**_  
_**_**'Seventeen Ain't So Sweet' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

"ISABELLE TORRES! HURRY AND GET DOWN HERE!" I heard my mom call from downstairs, in her heavy Spanish accent, which sometimes made it difficult to understand her.

I sighed before yelling back, "I'M COMING _MAMI_!" I cant really complain though, my Spanish accent is pretty heavy itself. That's what I get for growing up in Spain all of my life and being half Hispanic.

I glanced around at my small room, making sure I didn't forget anything. I looked down at the two trunks next to me and pulled out my wand, shrinking them to fit into my pockets. I did the same to my two bags I'd have to carry other wise.

I made my way down the steps, tripping and almost falling flat on my ass at the end. It's normal really. I'm a klutz and I'm always falling over something.

"Got everything you need _nena_?" My mom asked, using her favorite nickname for me. I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"_Si mami._ Don't worry." God, she can be so annoying because she is always checking up on me with so many different things, but I know she doesn't because she cares for me and she's scared for me.

I noticed her face fall and I could tell she was hurt because my tone of voice that I had used. I walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug. "I'm sorry _mami,_ I'm just stressed about going through with this."

"It's ok _nena_, I understand." I cringed at the name, but I didn't let it show. "Professor Dumbledore has everything worked out for you."

"I know, but _mami_, I was wondering…" I said trailing off because I hated brining up this topic around her. "But, how am I going to feed?"

My mom cringed but answered, "He has it all set up. You'll do it like you normally do."

I nodded and I could tell my mom felt uncomfortable. Now, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about when I say that I need to 'feed.' It's simple really. I'm a half-blooded vampire. Kinda shocking, no?

Yeah, you wouldn't be the first to be shocked. Want me to tell you how it happened? Well, even if you don't, I'll still tell you.

Six years ago (I had just turned eleven for those of you, like myself, who can not do math properly) I was walking home from soccer practice really late one night. My coach usually didn't keep us past nine, but he had made us do thirty minutes worth of sprints. (I was pretty much dead after that.)

So, I was walking home because I usually did because my house was only about ten minutes from the fields. Normally, I'd have my best friend walk home with me, but she had to stay and talk to coach and I had to go.

Well, as I was walking, it suddenly got really cold and even darker and I got this really eerie feeling. Naturally, I started to walk faster and I was even considering running, when out of the middle of no where, this creature-looking human jumps from behind one of the bushes and attacks me, taking me down to the ground. I didn't know what hit me until I looked up and I saw my attacker, grinning down at me, these huge fangs dripping with blood.

I went to scream, but the moment I opened my mouth, he bit into my neck. I felt really light headed as he bit even harder into my neck. But at the same time, I felt my body react and I started to get this weird tingly feeling in my body. I could have pulled my wand out of my bag, but I didn't have enough strength. Plus, it was illegal to do underage-magic. Well, after a moment, my attacker left me and I pretty much laid there until I had enough strength to get up.

I don't remember much after that, but I do remember that before he left he said, "Don't tell anyone of this and you'll be safe. You've become what I've wanted you to become."

Something else I do remember is that a few days later, I started to change. First off, my appearance started to change. My eyes turned from dark brown to a yellow color and my skin color started to lighten and my body shape changed. I went from this short, curvy girl to this tall (I had to have grown at least three more inches) skinny, but curvy girl. My hair shortened, going up from my mid back all the way to my shoulders and it became pin straight. I didn't look like an eleven year old, that was for sure.

I had stopped eating and I only had a sudden appetite when I saw blood. Gross, no?

My mom started noticing my changes, but she didn't think too much about it. That is until the day that I had my first set of fangs. She immediately took me to this vampire expert that was a close friend of our family. (Lucky us.)

He told me that I had been bitten and I was now a half-blooded vampire. Blah, blah, blah. He also told me that I had to register as a half-blood with the Vampire counsel because there were only few half-bloods left in the Vampire world. I also had to get this special Vampire license (It's really just a ring that I has a special symbol that I have to wear all the time.) I am now considered an 'Undead', basically meaning that I will never die and I wont grow old, and that I will stay a half-blooded Vampire for the rest of my life.

Six years later, here I am. I still have the same looks, which surprises me. I thought maybe as I got older, they would change, but no luck. My eyes are a bit more gold than yellow now though, but sometimes I wear colored contacts that make my eyes hazel so you cant tell that I have odd colored eyes. My hair is still the same length, it never grew out again, and I'm only two inches taller (Standing at 5'7"). My fangs are sharper than they've ever been. They're actually kinda cool looking when I smile.

And you know the only reason I'm going to this "Hogwarts" place is because of my protection. My _papi_ died two years ago and my sister left my _familia _as soon as she found out what I was. (She was twenty when I was eleven.) Mami keeps telling me that this is for the best and I need to do this, but I still have doubts.

I don't know exactly how I'll do though in a school full of witches and wizards, considering that I'm a witch, but also a half-blooded Vampire. I've been going to public school up to this past year, and my _papi_ had been teaching me (up until the day he died) for hours, after school and soccer, the things I needed to know about being a witch.

But, back to reality.

"Are you ready _nena_?" My mom asked and I shrugged.

"As ready as I'll ever be _mami_." I said, putting on my best smile and she smiled at me.  
"It'll all be ok, trust me." She said patting my hand in a very motherly way. I smiled down at her and she took my hand and we both stepped into the fire place.

"_Hasta luego casa!_ See you next year!" I said before I took a handful of floo powder and shouted "Professor Dumbledore's Office", before throwing it down and next thing I knew, we were inside a large fireplace.

We both stepped out, _mami_ started to fix her hair and I started wiping the dirt off my new jeans.

I looked up and my mouth almost dropped open at the size of the office I was in. My eyes looked around for a moment, until they landed on an old man, sitting behind this huge desk.

He smiled at me and my mom before saying, in a funny accent, "Welcome Isabelle."

**----------- **

**Ok, what did you guys think? Just an idea that came into my head for a new story…..I'm getting pretty into it after writing this and the next chapter….Tell me what you guys think, please! Should I keep going or should I stop? Any suggestions? **

**Thanks in advance, ****  
****-Cris **

**P.S- Here's a Spanish Glossary **

**Hasta luego casa- Goodbye house ****  
****Mami- Mommy Mom ****  
****Papi- Daddy ****  
****Familia- Family ****  
****Nena- Baby or Little Girl ****  
****Si- Yes**

**I'll put one of these after each chapter for anyone who doesn't speak Spanish! **


End file.
